A promise? No a damn deal!
by Yukikaihiwa
Summary: Saya is one of Mugiwara crew and also Luffy's step-sister. After the war at Marine Ford against White Beard, Mugiwara no Luffy and Saya are saved by a certain pirate who made a deal with the girl. What kind of adventures will await her? LawxOc
1. Prologue

**Oh yes! My first story here! I a newbie in this… so please forget the English Mistakes.**

**As a One Piece fan, I bring you a LawxOc story! I hope you'll like it and, of course, constructive reviews are welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not ****own One Piece or One Piece characters, ****only the OC's belongs to me.**

**See you soon! **

* * *

**Prologue **

2 years ago I made two promises…

One: I promised to Luffy I would train in order to become stronger. I would be trained by the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock, for six months and others with the ex-pirate of Gol D. Roger crew, Silvers Rayleigh.

At that time, it never cross my mind that Hancock's training would be grueling… but what happened, happened. My speed and power increased… and I level up some charm points :P .

But the second promise was neither to Rayleigh, Luffy or Hancock. It was to a special one… He wasn't from the Mugiwara's crew; however he did save my life and my captain's. It's crazy, isn't it? Making a promise to a doctor with bad reputation like him, since I saw his abilities in Sabaody Archipelago it would confirm the rumors… those were wrong.

2 years ago… I promised to him, well it wasn't exactly a promise:

_"__We will meet again in the New World?"_

_"__Of course… after all I have the same planes as your captain has- find the One Piece_"

_"__When we meet again… I will pay my debts to you! Both of them… do we have a deal?"_

_"__Well how interesting… yeah We have a deal, __**Windy D. Saya**__" _

And that was how I made a deal with the Surgeon of Death, **Trafalgar Law.**

* * *

**Well that's it for the Prologue. Feel free to comment, rate and whatever. Don't lose the first chapter, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! **

**Chapter 1 of ****_A promise? No a damn deal! _****is here! What did you think about the prologue? I hope you liked. **

**Ah! For not getting lost in the story, go and check out the episode/chapter when Luffy and Jimbei are saved by Law in Marine Ford arc. **

**"****(text)" – is used for talking ; *(****_text_****)* - is used for thinking**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, only the OC's like Saya belong to me.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Ace's death and escape from Marine ford**

Shocked…

Looking at the scene in front of her, Saya was shocked. Akainu's hand piercing Ace's stomach… everyone was like her: the Whitebeard pirates and allies, all Impel Down's prisoners, marines, all of them.

Luffy was now holding a fatally injured Ace. Meanwhile Vista and Marco, pirates of Whitebeard crew, were trying to keep Akainu away from the two brothers, who were attempting to kill Straw Hat. There was nothing to do… even if a doctor tried to heal Ace, it was too late. The only son of Gold D. Roger said that there was no way to be saved since his insides were burned, hearing that Saya was shattered.

She wasn't that far from them but not too closes and could hear what Ace was saying to Luffy.

"… What are you talking about? Ace… are you going to die?! No… you promised! You told me and Saya that you wouldn't die!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Luffy…" said Saya with a worried voice *_How could this happen? How could I let it happen?_ *

"Yeah… you know… if it weren't for Sabo thing… and having a little brother like you to look out for… and a sister like Saya who cared about me and help when I was wrong… I would never have… even… wanted to live…" said Ace with a weary voice, using is last forces to speak with them. He was reaching his limit and the red haired girl could see that with watery eyes, almost to crying. "Old man… All you guys… Saya and Luffy… Even though I've been good for nothing my whole life… Even though I carry the blood of a demon within me… you guys still loved me… THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

After a while Ace never speak again and collapsed with a smile… Luffy was looking at his brother now dead on the ground… He started to cry shockingly, and Saya was crying.

"Ace… no, no, no… why…" wailed the girl, but she couldn't spend more time to cry… when she looks, her eyes saw a Akainu going to attack a mentally collapsed Luffy. "Oh no! Luffy!"

Running to her brother to help him it was the thought in Saya's mind, however she was barred by Ivankov and commander Vista.

"Ivankov-san let me go… Luffy is in danger!" exclaimed worried and unnerved.

"Don't worry; Marco-kun is taking care of Akainu! Your life and that boy's life are important!", said Vista.

"He's right Saya-chan! Look, Jimbei is taking Straw Hat-boy to the sea you must go as vell!" said Emporio Ivankov relating the events in front of her.

Trying to keep Akainu away from Luffy, Marco look at the boy and the red haired girl and said to the fishman:

"Jimbei, get Ace's brother and the girl out of here now! There are what remains of Ace's will!"

"Understood! Let's go Saya-chan! Hurry!" shout Jimbei to Saya, who started running towards him.

"Yes, Jimbei-san! Luffy hang on in there, please…" said Saya at the same time she reaches the fishman and her brother.

**(AU.: Hey people! I going to make a little jump in One Piece story, if you want to know what happened before go and see the manga/anime, to the moment where Jimbei is injured by Akainu) **

Reaching the sea holding Luffy on an arm and Saya on the other, Jimbei felts the Admiral coming closer and knows *_It's no use…!*… _and gets injured when he hit the fishman, Luffy and Saya's arm and a part of her stomach

"Argh! Jimbei-san!" cried Saya with a burn in her arm when they touch the ground, but more worried about her friend's condition *_Oh no… Luffy got more injuries…If I don't do anything, we aren't going to escape from here_*. With the good arm she tried to make a whirlwind, an ability of her Devil's Fruit Kaze Kaze no Mi - paremecia type. However she was out of power. *_Shit… what I going to do?_*

Akainu was approaching them, saying to Jimbei it was useless protecting the boy and the girl since they would die no matter what.

Then a sand wave stopped Akainu and launched Luffy, Saya and Jimbei to the air but who? It was Crocodile!

"Someone take the boy and get him on that damn ship already!" said the sandman (**AU.: LOL) **

And they got caught by Buggy, who was trying to flee, getting away from the magma attacks of Akainu.

Meanwhile a submarine came out of water, which takes Saya and Buggy attention.

"Wait… that submarine… it's him…" said Saya exhausted in Buggy arms

"Bring Straw Hat - ya over here now!" said a voice out of the submarine.

"And who the hell are you?!" asked Buggy, wary.

"Straw Hat - ya is going to be an enemy of mine, but even a bond of enmity is still a bond! It would be a damned shame to have him die on me in a place like this! I'm going to get him out of here! So leave him to me all right?! I'm a doctor!" exclaimed Trafalgar Law.

"Just who the hell are you?!" asked Buggy again.

"Hurry up! Just get the three of them onto the submarine!"

Saya looked to the scene and see Kizaru approaching them.

"Buggy it's alright… Just live us with him… He is a friend… And Kizaru is going to catch us if we don't hurry…" said an exhausted Saya.

"Eh?! Are you sure?! WHATTT DID YOU SAY?!" exclaimed the clown pirate when he see Kizaru "All right you can have them! Whoever you all are!" finalized him while launching the injured people.

With that Jean Bart, the new mate of Heart Pirates, caught Jimbei and Luffy, and Law caught Saya holding her in bride style. Who was now looking at him.

"Thank you… again… it seems we cross to each other… in the more dramatic situations… don't you think..." said Saya almost fainting.

"Hum… Yeah we really have to stop having moments like these and have others more suitable… but now don't waist the rest of energy you have." said Law with gentle eyes .

It was the last words that Saya had listen before closing her eyes and fainted on his arms.

* * *

**Well everyone that's it for now! What's the relationship of Saya and Law? What will happen next? **

**Feel free to comment, rate and whatever. More chapters are coming next month so don't lose the next chapter!**

**See you soon! **


End file.
